Holding Out For My Hero
by CLOUDxTIFAforever
Summary: Kairi is standing on the beach waiting for Sora to return to her, meanwhile remembering the night they confessed their love. Another of my study hall one-shots.


_Hello, I'm CLOUDxTIFAforever, and welcome to Holding Out For My Hero._

_**Summery:** Kairi remembers the night that Sora confessed that he loved her._

_**Author's Note:** The idea for this story hit me one day in study hall, which is where I get most of my brilliant ideas. This is my first Kingdom Hearts fiction and I'm sure it won't be the last._

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own any characters, locations, or random machinery mentioned in this fiction._

_**Song Playing:** Adore ~ Paramore_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Holding Out For My Hero (Kairi's View)_**

_Where are you Sora…?_

This question runs through my mind as I stand on the beach of one of the smaller islands that litter our tiny world. The Destiny Islands are a beautiful place to live, always full of wonder and enchantment, no matter how repetitive the scenery may become.

I've been standing on the beach for awhile now, hoping that tonight will be the night he returns to me, I long to be in his arms again.

He's been gone for almost a month, investigating reports of Heartless infestations on the other worlds, and I can't help but wonder; is he hurt…or worse? Communication is limited between the worlds, and he can't contact me as often as he would like to…that I would like…but I guess it comes with the territory, being the girlfriend of the Keyblade Master.

It was in this spot that he finally told me how he felt. It had been a year since the defeat of Xemnas and the rest of Organization 13 that he had taken me to this beach, saying he needed to talk to me…

I had been a little hesitant about going with him, the way he'd been acting…it worried me. Instead of his usually happy and outgoing attitude, he was quiet and reserved, almost as if he was thinking about something, constantly.

When we arrived at the beach that night, we simply sat on the shore, side by side, gazing at the stars. After about an hour he finally broke the silence, his voice airy, dream-like.

"Do you remember how badly we wanted to get away from here last year?"

I hesitated with my answer, where was he going with this?

"Yeah, I remember. We got our wish didn't we?"

"Uh huh…we did. It wasn't as great as I'd imagined it…you know…considering the circumstances…"

There's a sudden flash of light as the Keyblade appears in his hand. Despite the wonderful things he's accomplished with that weapon, I can't help but feel a certain loathing for it. It tore his world apart, pulled him away from his family, his friends…me. And now he's stuck with this job…this duty that he has to do, a task that's supposedly his destiny, to rid the worlds of darkness and the scourge of the Heartless.

I know that he loves his new responsibility and the freedom that comes with it…but what is this pain in his voice, this…regret?

"Kairi…since last year…my feelings for you have changed…"

"What do you mean Sora?"

His eyes meet mine, cloudy like the sea before a storm.

"Kairi…since you moved here…we've been best friends…we grew up together…and now after all that's happened to me…to us…I'm starting to think of you…differently…"

This can't be happening, only in my wildest dreams have I ever imagined something more to him…

"Sora, what are you saying?"

He bites his lower lip, his gaze returning to the stars and the worlds beyond. After a moment he stands up, walks down to the water, and enters it, stopping when the water reaches his waist. I get up and follow him, when I reach him he doesn't look at me, but stares out over the horizon.

"I never thought I would feel this way about you…and now that I do…part of me wishes I didn't…"

"Why is that?"

"Because I can't always be here for you…I mean, I'm the Keyblade Master, it's not a job I can simply quit. But these feelings…these feeling of love are becoming too intense to ignore. They ebb and flow like the sea, ferocious and untamed, and yet they're calm, collected…pure."

He begins to run his fingers over the surface of the water, waiting for me to say something. I can't find words; he's left me completely speechless. It's finally happened, he finally feels the same way for me as I do for him. I reach down and take his hand in mine, grateful when he doesn't pull it away.

"Sora…I don't care if you have to leave sometimes…the simple fact that we would finally belong to one another…that would be enough for me. And besides, you won't always have to fight alone…"

He hangs his head and stares at the glassy surface of the water. After a moment he lifts his head again and his eyes meet mine, I'm surprised by the sadness I see in his eyes…and yet…they're not entirely sad, there's a hint of…joy? He crosses to stand in front of me and takes my free hand in his.

"Kairi…I never intended for you to fight…I never wanted to drag you into this…you shouldn't have to suffer this burden with me…"

"But I'm not suffering, I want to help…I want us to be something more…"

He pulls me closer to him, the gap between us slowly diminishing.

A sudden gust of wind harshly rips me back to reality and my eyes ascend to the heavens. The Highwind gummi ship fills the sky as it lands behind me farther up the beach. As soon as it touches down I run towards it. The entrance ramp begins to lower, revealing the shadowy silhouette of Sora set against the brilliant white light emanating from the ship.

Sora quickly descends the ramp and runs at me full tilt. We meet each other halfway, almost colliding. For a few moments we stand in silence, simply staring at one another, and when he reaches out and lays his hands on my waist, I feel a sense of security course through my body.

"I missed you Kairi…"

He rests his forehead against mine, I'm so happy to be with him again…

"Will you two just kiss already?!"

We both jump slightly and turn back towards the ship. Riku is standing at the top of the ramp, his face stern, but obviously trying to hold back a smile. Sora and I both laugh as Riku pointedly looks away, leaving us a moment of semi-privacy.

Sora turns back to me, a slight smile on his face; he lays a hand on my cheek and slowly runs his finger through my hair, his face drawing ever closer to mine…

A moment later our lips meet and the weeks of unreleased passion spill over the bond. While I enjoy the sensations of his touch, of his body against mine, I can't help but wonder when he'll have to leave again. But then, I realize that, while he may have to leave again, he'll always come back to me.

* * *

__

_So....how was it? You should leave a review and tell me, I'll take your praise and your criticism!!!_

~CLOUDxTIFAforever


End file.
